Love, Life, and the Pursuit of Oliver
by First class depression
Summary: ABANDONED FIC!
1. Early Morning Practice

KB/OW fic, kinda weird, don't really have a story-line, trying to come up with on, have fuuuun

Disclaimer: it would, should, and could be mine…but it's not :sob:

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Early Morning Practice **

"Come on girls! Get up! Time for Quidditch practice!"

No, this is not happening. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, muscles still sore from last night's brutal practice.

That man is so dead, I don't care how hot he is. Ahhhhhhh! Noooooooooo! Blinding light!

"Oliver! You are dead!" I screamed as I tackled him. We hit the floor and started rolling around, me trying to tickle him and him trying to push me off.

I guess we didn't realize how much noise we were making because Angie's head popped out from inside her drapes, she looked really funny with her sleepy eyes and hair sticking up in all directions.

As soon as she saw what was happening she jumped in, war cries and all. Meanwhile I was being unmercifully tickled by Oliver who was now being tickled by Angie.

"Alicia! Help meeeeeee!" I gasped out. She just sat there looking amused. Hello? Can't she see I'm dying here? Mental Note: Kill Alicia.

"Kates," she said calmly, "You do realize that you don't have any pj bottoms on right?"

I what? "Ummmmmmm..." I looked down and realized I really wasn't wearing any pj bottoms. Ok then, scratch the Mental Note.

Oliver stopped tickling me and I just sat there on the floor. Angie stopped her tickling and let Oliver breath and I just continued sitting there.

No shorts, no pj bottoms, just a skimpy pair of periwinkle blue underwear.

I could just see the smirks forming on their faces.

Damn. Oliver grinned and winked at me saucily, "Nice knickers Belle."

I could feel that stupid blush creeping up into my face. NO! Must act calm. I rolled my eyes, got up to get my Quidditch sweats, (still muddy from last night) and walked into the bathroom.

"You shouldn't be looking," I commented, pulling his ear as I passed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was thinking about the "incident" as I got dressed and washed my face (there was no point in taking a shower seeing as I was just going to get dirty again anyways).

Hmmmm...how did he get into the girl's dorm anyways? I gotta remember to ask him how after practice.

But why didn't I wear pj bottoms to bed? Oh...right, I was too tired from practice to try and find them.

"Katie Ann Belle! Get your slow arse outta there right NOW!" Oh great, Angel the wonder girl. I started washing the soap of my face.

"Kay-tieeeee!" Gods! She never gives up does she?

"Ok! I'm coming!" I yelled back, swallowing a bit of soapy water. Blech! Yuck, that is disgusting! I opened the door and walked out, looking around.

"Where's Alicia?"

"Oh, she got changed in here because she knew you were gonna take forever in the bathroom." I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"She got changed in front of Oliver?"

"No, he'd left by then." Oh, duh. Sometimes I wonder how stupid I can really get.

"Everyone's down at breakfast, you go down and I'll meet you there."

"Ummm...ok." I started to turn around but was interrupted.

"By the way Katie," I noticed she was grinning cheekily. Uh oh, that's never a good thing, "Oliver liked your underwear."

What? My mouth was hanging open. Ok, need a response!

"How do you know?" Ok, not the one I was looking for but I already said it so yea...

"The _look_ on his face when he saw you in your knickers and realized that's all you were wearing was self explanatory." She said laughing as she disappeared into the bathroom. Oh _great_, abso-bloody-lutely lovely.

"Right, I'll see you at breakfast," I gabbled as I grabbed my broom, scarlet practice robes and rushed out of the tower towards the Great Hall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When I walked in the only people there were the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a few early risers from the other houses. What could possibly possess someone to get up this early on a Saturday morning is beyond me.

Fred and George were having a miniature food fight that was growing bigger by the second while Alicia and Harry looked like they were falling asleep in their food.

Oliver wasn't there, thank God. I don't think I could face him this soon after what happened, I would've died of embarrassment. I sat down in between Lissy and Fred and attempted to revive her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Never again," Alicia moaned, leaning on me for support that I didn't have the strength to give. I didn't even bother pointing out that she was getting me dirtier than I already was (if that was even possible).

"Ugh," I groaned, too tired to form any _real_ speech.

"Remind me to kill Wood once I regain my energy." That of course would be Angie with her violent methods.

Fred and George were the only ones with any energy left after practice (probably because they had been playing around more then they had been practicing).

"Oi! You two, seeing as you're the only one's that can manage to stand up after that extremely cruel practice you are gonna give us piggy-backs to the locker rooms." For once they took pity on us. It was a truly amazing thing.

Angel jumped on Fred's back and Lissy hopped on George.

"Gods Angie! You need to lose some weight!" Fred groaned, earning himself a slap on the head from Angelina.

"Hey! What about me?" I screeched indignantly.

"Sorry mate, you lucked out this time!" Lissy called back to me. So unfair, I started making my slow way back to the locker rooms, grumbling as I went.

"Hey Kates! You need a ride?" Oliver said suddenly appearing at my side. Yay! My savior!

"Seriously?" I asked suspiciously. He better say yes, he better say yes, he better...

"Sure." YAY!

"Thank you sooo much!" I said delightedly. He's not only cute, he's sweet too, why does he have to have a girlfriend?

"That's ok," he said sheepishly, "Just climb on." That was easier said then done seeing as he's 5'11" and I'm only 5'4 ½". But we managed somehow. Oh the pleasure of not having to walk back to the locker rooms.

I had my head resting on his shoulder and my hands twisted around his neck. His arms were hooked under my legs to hold me up in place.

We walked slowly along in silence for a few minutes, Oliver's piggy-backs were much nicer then the rough bumpy rides that Fred and George gave. I probably need to thank Oliver for this another ten million times.

Oh, hang on...what is that? I could feel something moving softly up and down my thigh. I rolled my head across his shoulder to look down at my leg.

Oh, that's what it is, Oliver's fingers were moving slowly back and forth over my thigh (and I'm ashamed to say that I was enjoying it and the fact that Lexy was going to kill me and Oliver wasn't even crossing my mind). I gently rolled my head back across his shoulder into its original position and sighed. A tingling sensation ran through me and I shivered.

We got back to the locker room too soon for my liking. I looked around as we walked in and realized that everyone had already gone back to the tower.

"Thanks Ollie," I said softly as I slid off his back, feeling my aching muscles stretch out.

"No problem Kates." I started walking to my locker but I felt a hand on my arm pulling me back.

"Katie..." he was almost whispering. I turned around to face him and looked questioningly into his chocolate brown eyes before I whispered back,"Yeah?" He pulled me into his arms so that my hands were looped around his neck and his were resting lightly on the lower part of my back, loosely encasing me.

Well _this_ was new, and it was _really_ confusing me too. I mean, didn't he have a girlfriend?

"Oliver, wha..." I looked deeply into his eyes and saw something in them that I couldn't quite place.

"Shhh," he whispered into my ear, I felt my heartbeat start to quicken. His eyes flickered down to my lips and then came back up to look deeply into my eyes. Then his head came down towards mine and…

* * *

Cliffie! Lol, review! The faster you review the faster I update! 


	2. Idiot

Well even though I'm not allowed to be on I'm doing this specially for you guys, so you better review Oh, and my parents changed their password b/c of my sis so now I can't go and delete their mail :sighs: life sucks 

Disclaimer: no matter how hard I keep wishing it will never be mine (kinda depressing huh?)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Idiot**

...NO! I can't do this. He has a girlfriend! What is he thinking?

"Oliver stop." His face was a little less than an inch away from mine and I could feel his warm breath fluttering across my lips.

"Why?" a small frown was forming on his face. Why? _Why?..._well why not? said a little voice in my head. NO! I can't think like that!

"Well, come on...why?" he prompted, the frown now fully formed on his face.

I took a minute to really look at him. His hair was messy from practice, cheeks a little pink and his eyes were looking deep into mine, as though searching for an answer to a question. In my opinion, he'd never looked better.

I noticed that his arms were still wrapped around me and I loathed the idea of stepping out of them but I couldn't stay, it was wrong.

I slipped away from him and looked into his eyes, I could see how frustrated he was and I didn't want to turn him away but I didn't want Lexy mad at me for kissing her boyfriend, even if he initiated it.

"Oliver, we can't. It's just not right." I closed my eyes as I finished the sentence not really sure if I wanted to see his response. Damn this was hard.

"Fine, I see how it is. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll c'ya later Belle," he snapped in a voice harsher than I had expected of him. Wait a minute, I didn't mean it like that!

"Oliver wait! It's not like that!" But he had already disappeared. Crap. This bites. I sighed and kicked my locker. OW! Damnit! Wow, that hurt a lot more than I expected.

"Now now deary, don't take your anger out on the lockers or it'll be a detention for you," said an old wrinkly witch that had just walked into a usually empty portrait. She looked amazingly like an ancient McGonagall.

"Umm...ok." That seemed to satisfy her because she walked out of the picture quietly. Well that was really weird, can pictures even give detentions?

Geez, I kicked that locker really hard; I think I twisted my ankle. Oh well, I'll live. After all, I am the famous Katie Belle.

I started pealing off my sweats and muddy padding. I wrapped my towel around me (red with gold embroidery) and grabbed my clean clothes as I went off to the other side of the room to take a nice looong hot shower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I walked slowly up to Gryffindor tower, carrying my broom over my shoulder. I didn't feel very hungry so I wasn't even going to bother with lunch.

I was assigned tons of homework to do over the weekend so I might as well get started on it now.

Snape assigned us a 4ft essay on love potions, their uses and why they're illegal. I also have a 2ft essay from Flitwick on banishing charms and a conjuring spell to practice for Transfiguration. My life is hell.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I had just finished my homework when Alicia walked into the dorm.

"Hey Kates, where've you been all day?" she said as she started rummaging in her trunk for something.

"Doing homework," I replied, flopping back onto my bed.

"Oh, that's nice." She seemed really preoccupied in finding what ever she was looking for. We sat in silence for a few minutes and my thoughts drifted towards Oliver.

What did he think he was playing at this morning? Is he not satisfied with Lexy? I mean, I can see how she can get annoying after a while but she's not that bad, and she's really pretty, all the guys stare as she walks past. But wh...

"Hello? Earth to Katie, Earth to Katie." I could make out someone's fingers waving around in my face.

"What?" I said, snapping out of my trance.

"What's bugging you?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," I said hoping that she'd be convinced. She wasn't.

"Then why have you been trying to rip off Jimmy's ears for the last 10 minutes?" She replied pointing to favorite stuffed animal, it was in the shape of a shaggy black dog.

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now, ok?" Well I guess there really is a way. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of defeat.

"Ok Kates, but if you ever want to talk about anything...just remember that I'm here if you need me."

"Sure Lissy," I said softly then went back to twisting Jimmy's ears, eventually I fell asleep hugging Jimmy tightly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Kay-tieee!" Ugh, what is it with people and waking me up today?

"Oi, Kates. Get up, it's time for din dins." Hmmm, to go or not to go, that is the question. I heard my tummy rumble and made up my mind: go.

"Ok, I'm moving." I climbed out of bed, fixed my hair and lumbered down the stairs towards the Great Hall with an annoyingly chipper Angelina.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

We walked in and sat on either side of Alicia, who was thankfully sitting far away form Oliver. Angie and I started loading our plates with roast beef and mashed potatoes immediately.

Now I was just doing this because I missed lunch and I was very hungry, whereas Angelina was doing it because she loves food.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After we finished eating we walked back up to the tower. I was (again) thinking about what had happened in the locker room this morning while fiddling with my ring.

Angie and Lissy were talking about how unfair it was that the teachers were allowed to give us homework over the weekends.

"So what d'ya think Kates?"

"Huh?" Oops, really should've been paying attention.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying have you?" Damn, I've been caught.

"Uh, not really, I was thinking about Ol...I mean other stuff." They both looked at each other with identical 'what can you expect?' looks. We walked in silence until we got to the common room.

"Katie, what happened with you and Oliver this morning after practice?" Wow! That was really unexpected.

"What d'ya mean?" Angie rolled her eyes and grabbed my shoulders.

"What...happened...between...you...and...Oliver...this...morning...after...practice?" How did they know?

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," I said nervously.

"Kates, we love ya, and we don't wanna hafta kill ya, so just tell us!" Oh man. Well, what have I got to lose?

"Ok, let's go up to the dorm." So we all trooped upstairs, sat on my bed and I started to tell them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By the end of my "story" they were both giggling like mad.

"I don't see what's so funny!" I was starting to get seriously ticked off right now.

"K-K-Katie! You are such a-an IDIOT!" Angie choked out. What? Is she saying that I should've let Oliver kiss me and get totally yelled and screamed at by Lexy?

"How am I an idiot?" I am getting seriously offended here. I had to wait until Alicia got her breath back to receive my answer.

"Lexy broke up with Oliver a couple days ago to go out with some creepy Slytherin." My mouth dropped open. no _way_! They both started giggling insanely again at the look of surprise on my face.

They finally stopped when Angie fell off of my bed. Where upon I started giggling so hard that it took me twenty minutes to settle down.

"Well," said Alicia breathlessly, "I guess you better go and tell Oliver why you wouldn't kiss him this morning, because I know a whole heap of girls who would've kissed him!"

"Yeah, including yourself," Angie said dryly causing Lissy to burst into another fit of giggles.

Great, now I'm going to look like a complete moron in front of him. I frowned, this was going to be hard to do without looking really stupid.

"Just go and tell him, you won't look stupid," Angie said. Wow! That was weird, can she read minds?

"Go now or you'll get really nervous." Wise Lissy with her predictions...hmm am I nervous? Duh! Of course I am!

Well...I guess I'll go, but there is no way I am going without backup.

"Ok but only if you two come with me for moral support." They both agreed happily. What did I just get myself into?

Before I could change my mind they had linked arms with me and were bouncing down the steps towards the common room.

It was really crowded in there and after we had gone around the room twice I was thoroughly confused.

"Where is he?" I asked with a puzzled expression on my face.

"Um...I dunno, let's go ask George." Well...

"Ok..." This could either go very good or very bad.

"Hey George!" Angie called out (I swear she was being overly loud on purpose). "Where's Oliver?" This better go good, this better go good, this better go...

"Well why do you ask?" George had that evil grin on his face. Let it go good...please?

"Because Katie needs to tell him about a little thing she has on him called a crush," Angie screamed back. I smacked myself on the forehead; I should've expected it to turn out bad.

Note to Self: never trust Angie with anything again, not even a match...no wait, _especially_ not a match.

Alicia had started giggling again. I growled and punched her in the ribs. She started to choke and Angie began zealously hitting her on the back.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, what to do with them?

"Now Katie, we all know that you want to see Oliver but there's no need to be violent, he's up in the dormitory, nobody else is there so just go on up," George commented with a wink.

"Don't you start," I said roughly. Man these people were starting to tick me off. It must be 'bug-Katie-as-much-as-humanly-possible' day today.

"Come on you two," I said, tugging at Lissy and Angie only to realize that they weren't moving. Crap, what now?

"Ummm...Katie?"

"We just realized..."

"...that we have a lot of homework..."

"...and we couldn't think..."

"...of a more perfect time to..."

"...do it then..."

"...now, so bye!" and then they left me extremely confused and thinking that they were spending _way_ too much time around Fred and George. I can't believe my two best friends just abandoned me.

Ahhhh! "Fred! George! Put me down you big lumps!" I screamed. They had just picked me up and unfortunately no amount of struggling was going to get me free.

"What are you doing with me?" I screeched. Oh they are dead! Remind me to kill Fred and George after I figure out exactly how to do it without getting expelled.

"You're going to see Oliver and tell him how you really feel about him," Fred said as I tried to rip out his shocking red hair.

"He told us about this morning by the way," George said as an evil grin spread across his face (or as I prefer to call it "The Weasley Grin").

I wonder if he told them about everything this morning. That rude awakening, the piggy-back, the locker room...I shuddered, maybe I shouldn't think about it.

"He looked really depressed about it too," Fred commented, his face getting serious all of a sudden (A/N: yes, it is possible) I sighed and bit my lip thinking about how utterly irresistible he looked this morning.

"Well, here we are!" announced George as he unceremoniously dumped me onto the floor while Fred knocked on the door, then they were gone.

Damn, I gotta get outta here before Oliver opens the door. I had landed clumsily with my right leg folded underneath me so that I was sitting on my foot and twisting my already hurt ankle. Twins...must...die!

I gasped and winced in pain just as Oliver opened the door.

"Katie!" he said looking surprised.

* * *

Haha, another cliffie! Wait nooo. I didn't mean it...ow ow ow stop hurting me! Lol the sooner you review the sooner I update! Bye! 


	3. Long Day

Ok I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I can't seem to get enough time on the computer and I know that's a really lame excuse but everyone gets one chance to use it and this is the first time I have, lol. And I want to thank everyone who's reviewed b/c you have really inspired me. So ..gracias. 

Disclaimer: If I owned it I would be rich but sadly, I'm not

Enjoy!

* * *

**Long Day**

"What happened?"

"Why don't you ask your beaters? I'm sure they'll be happy to tell you," I grumped; I was not in a good mood.

I tried to stand up but cried in pain as I fell back down again. Great, now what was I going to do? But, again, Oliver came to my rescue.

"Here, put your arms around my neck," he said, bending down to gather me into his strong arms. I could feel the muscles in his arms flexing as he stood up.

"This is really not necessary," I protested although I didn't mind at all.

"Sure it is," he responded laughingly. He walked across the room and gently laid me down on his bed. I was lying down...on his bed. Someone help me.

He sat at my feet and said, "All right, lemme see it." I stuck my right foot out and he gently pulled off my trainer (A/N: sneaker) and the thin ankle sock beneath it.

He started turning it this way and that and asking me if it hurt when he did this to me and so on.

"Ok, you should be fine," he said as he got up and walked over to his trunk.

Well, now was as good a time to tell him as any, "Hey Oliver?"

He looked up from his trunk before answering,"Yeah?" He started walking over, holding a green glowing icepack in his hand.

"Well, um...I have something really important to tell you." Can't turn back now.

"Ok, what is it?" he said calmly as he placed the icepack on my ankle and muttered, "_Alsius_."

As soon as he said that the icepack turned icy cold, causing me to gasp. Man! That was cold!

"Is that ok or do you want it warmer?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned. Aww! So sweet! I'll deal. I smiled, "It's fine, I juts wasn't expecting it."

I saw him relax before he said, "Ok, that's good. Now what did you want to tell me?" Now it was my turn to tense, this is the moment of truth...duh, duh, duuuuuh...

"Well...er...I wanted to talk to you about what happened after practice this morning." I saw him bite his bottom lip as his cheeks turned pink. Good, they should match mine right about now.

"Look Katie, I'm really sorry about this morning, I sorta got carried away and I didn't mean to yell at you before I left."

"Ollie, it's ok, I don't care what you did this morning. In fact I'm glad you did it, and if I hadn't thought that you were still going out with Lexy I probably wouldn't have stopped you." Wow, glad that's over.

I looked up into his eyes as I waited for a response. He looked surprised and I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one. I leaned back against the headboard and looked up at the scarlet canopy, when I looked down again Oliver was grinning.

"So does that mean you like me?" he asked. I smiled briefly..why not play with him a bit?

"Well I've always liked you Wood.but as a friend," I said apologetically, my smile changing to a frown. His face fell.

"Oh, well o-ok, I figured you might feel like that, it's no big deal," he said as he turned away and I caught a hint of what looked like tears in his eyes. Wait! I didn't want to make him cry!

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to me. He looked surprised at my strength. Well I do play Quiditch!

I pulled him into a tight hug and whispered into his ear, "I was just playing. I really do like you." I felt his arms fully encircle me and squeeze me tight, sucking the air out of me.

It felt good to lean against his broad muscular chest with his arms wrapped around me. He gave me an extra squeeze before letting go.

I looked into his sparkling eyes as he reached over to hold my hand. His hand was rough from gripping a broom but was warm and soft as it caressed mine. "I knew you did," he said matter-of-factly. Suuuure. I wasn't that obvious...I don't think.

"Well Miz. Belle, I have an important question for you." Hmmmm...reeeeaaalllly.

"Mmmm hhhmmmm." Go on...

"Did you really think that Lexy and I were still dating?" I felt myself blush...and they said I wouldn't look stupid.

"Well, um...yeah." He started laughing and let go of my hand to check on the icepack which was now glowing blue.

He played with it a bit and then said, "_Abhorreo_." I felt the icepack go back to room temperature.

"Well your ankle should feel better than it did before and you'll be able to walk on it."

"Thanks Wood," I said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Ok, now help me up." He hopped off of the bed to stand in front of me and slid his arms around my waist as I slid off of the bed.

"Better?" he asked. I put a little bit of weight on it and, much to my surprise, I didn't feel any pain. "Much better," I said gratefully. I noticed that his arms were still around my waist and I tilted my head to the side.

"Can I ask you another question?" he said as he bent down to whisper in my ear and I felt my heartbeat quicken. "What is it?" I asked, looking straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" his voice was soft and intense and I felt a prickly feeling shiver through me. "I'm not going to stop you," I whispered delicately.

I smiled inwardly as his head angled down towards mine and my eyes drifted shut. My whole body was on edge. I could feel his warm breath on my skin and..."Well now, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I felt Oliver jerk away quickly and curse silently under his breath. I looked over and saw Jason standing in the doorway with that stupid, stupid look on his face.

I could seriously kill him right now, bloody prick. I swear he purposefully picks the absolute worse moments to walk in on people.

He walked over grinning. "Hey Jason," I grumbled as he started laughing.

"Now Katie! I expected better of you, really," I noticed that Oliver's arms had left my waist.

"Shut up," said Oliver, punching Jason, "what do you want?" Jason just laughed again.

"George was telling me that you two had made up and I was coming to check on you." I rolled my eyes, now everyone in the common room is going to know about this. Well I must say, this is wonderful.

"Katie, I have two beautiful ladies requesting you presence in the Commons," Jason said, looking annoyed at being used as a messenger. Man this bites.

"Are you staying here?" I asked Oliver, not sure whether I wanted him to come or stay.

"I'm gonna stay up here, it's getting late," he said, I noticed a bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Ok, night night." I started walking towards the door only to feel myself being pulled back into a backwards hug which made it really hard to hug back.

I leaned back into his warm chest and wrapped my arms around his which were settled around my waist.

"G'night," he said softly as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before letting me go.

I grinned and followed Jason who was shaking his head as he walked down the stairs.

Angie and Alicia squealed as I came downstairs and rushed towards me asking all sorts of idiotic questions. I rolled my eyes, Gods they can overreact when they want to.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," I moaned, not wanting to discuss this in front of the entire common room. Especially not when Fred and George are down here, they've caused enough trouble tonight.

We trailed upstairs and sat on Lissy's bed.

"So tell us all about it!"

"Yeah, spill!" hmm...to tell or not to tell, I guess I'll tell them because I am dying to tell someone.

"Ok...so first the twins grabbed me and..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"...then I came downstairs to yourugly faces."

"I do not have an uglyface!" Alicia screeched. I laughed, I though that was a good way to end my 'lil story.

"Ok Lissy, whatever you say," I replied airily. She started pouting and then she pushed me off her bed so that I landed right on my butt! "Ouch, that hurt!" I said defensively.

"What?" Lissy said innocently, "Didn't your fat arse cushion your landing?" I heard Angie snort as she started laughing and I got up grumbling as I rubbed my already sore tailbone.

That is so _not_ funny...I'm supposed to be the one with the quick, clever, and might I add insulting comebacks.

"Ahhhhh...I think I broke my butt bone," I moaned in the whiniest, most pitiful voice I possessed.

"Awww, I'm sorry," she replied, putting on her 'innocent' puppy face.

"Yeah right," I seriously doubt that. "Your not," I said grudgingly.

"Your right, I'm really not," she responded cheerfully. Alright...that does it. I grabbed her pillow and smacked her 'round the head with it, much to her surprise I am pleased to say.

"Yay! Pillow fiiiiiiigghhttt!" Angie screamed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting me with it. Now this means war!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe McGonagall caught us!"

"Well it is late," I said as I picked up another cursed feather. McGonagall had come into our dorm in the middle of the fight and yelled at us.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it is a Saturday after all," Angie complained. I rolled my eyes in disbelief as Lissy started giggling.

"Angie, were you even listening?" Lissy asked as I snickered.

"Yeah, because she yelled at us for the feathers not the time."

She started laughing, "Do I ever listen to McGonagall?" Ummm...now that I think about it, she really doesn't.

"No, not really," and she has perfect grades in transfiguration too, "which is totally unfair," I grouched. She grinned, flashing us a model smile and striking a pose.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just perfect!"

"Yeah right," I snorted as I bent down to pick up yet another feather.

Alicia sighed, "This is taking foorreeevvveerrr!" Then a light bulb went on in my head.

"Screw this," I said, pulling my wand out of my pocket. "Scourgify!" All of the feathers flew back into he pillows they had come from.

"Yes! Who rocks?" I asked as I started my Quidditch victory dance.

"Who's going to sleep because they're about to fall over?" Lissy said through a yawn, which was totally not answering my question.

Angie and Alicia changed into their jimjams and climbed into bed. I just slipped out of my jeans and snuggled into my warm covers, hoping that I'd have time to put trousers on before anyone came up to visit.

My mind floated towards Oliver as I drifted into a deep sleep, it had been a long day and I was tired.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yay! I finally updated! You know what I want! Review please!


End file.
